


made of hurricanes and ether

by lavenderlotion



Series: I would carry your dreams to the moon and back [4]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Attempted Seduction, Bottom Erik Lehnsherr, Coming Untouched, Consensual Underage Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, First Time Topping, Fluff and Smut, Hickies, Insecurity, Just the Tip, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Making Out, Prostate Massage, Teasing, Telepathic Sex, Telepathy, Top Charles Xavier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 08:21:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23848096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: “Erik...” Charles began, fiddling with the sheet as Erik didn’t so much as look at him! Charles was shirtless andin his bed.Erik should at leastpretendthat he was interested in him, shouldn't he? Charles felt like he should, in any case, and Erikwasn’t,so Charles was definitely very worried. “Erik, do you still love me?”“What?” Erik asked sharply, his eyes going wide as he looked at Charles in alarm.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Series: I would carry your dreams to the moon and back [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700086
Comments: 26
Kudos: 144





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [homosociality](https://archiveofourown.org/users/homosociality/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I binge wrote this in an hour, which might honestly be a record for me. My GOD. Thank you, E, for the title aND the inspiration and encouragement. This is only because of you <3

Charles was worried. He was... well, he was very,  _ very _ worried. Fiddling with the edge of Erik’s blanket, which was currently tossed over his lap, Charles thought of all the horrible ways that this could end. Of course, he was  _ almost _ certain that things were going to turn out in his favour, seeing as he  _ was _ able to read Erik’s mind and, after nearly four years of regularly reading Erik’s mind, he was  _ very _ familiar with the way said mind worked. 

Still... there was always a chance that things could go wrong. 

When Erik finally walked back into his bedroom—which, really, was  _ their _ bedroom for all intents and purposes—he was wearing a t-shirt and basketball shorts, which made Charles pout and caused more creeping insecurity to climb up his belly in a way that he  _ really _ didn’t like. Erik smiled at him, and put his towel in the laundry, and then sat at the foot of the bed. So far away that even Charles’ feet weren’t touching him. 

Stupid, horrible, thoughtless  _ boys!  _

“Erik...” Charles began, fiddling with the sheet as Erik didn’t so much as look at him! Charles was shirtless and  _ in his bed.  _ Erik should at least  _ pretend _ that he was interested in him, shouldn't he? Charles felt like he should, in any case, and Erik  _ wasn’t,  _ so Charles was definitely very worried. “Erik, do you still love me?”

“What?” Erik asked sharply, his eyes going wide as he looked at Charles in alarm. His mind lit up with worry, and Charles felt Erik begin to reply their  _ entire  _ evening together, looking for whatever he could have done that had been wrong but coming up with nothing that he could see. “What are you talking about, Charles?  _ Of course, I _ still love you!”

Sincerity echoed his words throughout his thoughts, and Charles felt a bit of the dread in his stomach slide away. That taken care of, he took a very deep breath and tried to amass as much strength as he possibly could before he asked, “Then when are we going to start having sex?”

As Erik was now facing him straight on, having gotten a knee up on the bed so his torso was facing Charles, he got to watch his fiancé’s eyes bug out of his head, which caused a bit of a giggle to slip past Charles’ lips. Erik always looked  _ adorable _ when he was shocked, and by the pure static that was echoing through his mind, he was  _ very _ shocked. 

“Oh. Well.” Erik trailed off, a breath rushing from his lungs and his shoulders slumping. Charles raised an eyebrow, not at all impressed with the lack of speech. “That's... well that’s... C-Charles I. I mean. What I'm trying to say, Charles, is that...”

Charles huffed loudly, spurred on by the creeping feeling in the pit of his stomach that had been growing for the last  _ year, _ ever since the first night he woke up with his briefs sopping wet and dreams of  _ Erik  _ floating around his mind. Thoughts that had only gotten worse when, during one of their weekly sleepovers, his subconscious slipped into Erik’s dream, a dream about  _ him,  _ and found that while he dreamt about Erik, Erik dreamt about him. 

Dreamt about him and thought about him and, as far as Charles could tell,  _ wanted _ him. Erik wanted him, but he never  _ did _ anything about it and that... Charles felt like he was going to go crazy trying to figure out why. Why Erik didn’t do anything about, even when he  _ tried _ to get Erik to do things about it—like this very evening, when Charles had showered and walked into their room in only a towel, and had kissed Erik very sweetly without getting dressed before Erik went for his shower, and then had only put on a pair of briefs before artfully draping Erik’s comforter across his lap and doing his best to look appealing. 

_ And nothing!  _ Shouldn’t Erik  _ want _ to be having sex with him? He was  _ fourteen _ for Christ’s sake. If  _ either _ of them were supposed to want to have sex with the other, Charles was absolutely certain that Erik was supposed to be the one wanting it. Only he never  _ did  _ anything, no matter how much he tried or how long he waited, Erik just did nothing. 

And it... it made Charles doubt himself  _ and _ doubt Erik, which hurt even more than doubting himself did. Because Erik loved him, that he was absolutely sure of after his earlier declaration, and he  _ knew _ that Erik wanted him, he just... wouldn’t do anything about it. 

Well, that was over today. Charles was a Xavier, and Xaviers weren’t known for sitting idly by, that much was for certain. With a show of confidence he absolutely did not feel, he rose up onto his knees—the sheet fell away and left him exposed, and Charles watched Erik’s eyes track over his body even though he didn’t move one bit—before knee walking over to Erik, who put both his feet firmly back on the floor which made the perfect throne for Charles to take his rightful seat on. 

Erik’s eyes went even wider, until they were staring at Charles’ face so hugely open that he was a little worried they were going to dry out. Then Erik blinked owlishly, and suddenly his eyes were not on Charles’ face at all and were rather tracking down his chest to where Charles' thighs—which looked  _ very _ pale next to the dark material of Erik’s shorts—were spread over his own. He watched Erik swallow, his developing Adam’s apple bobbing, and Charles had his sudden urge to sink his teeth into Erik’s skin, which unsurprisingly caused him to grow hard. 

“Erik, you barely even kiss me,” Charles told him, and felt his voice break embarrassingly. He was supposed to be  _ seducing _ Erik, not baring his insecurities! Charles shook his head and laid his hands on Erik’s shoulders, trying to stick to the half-cocked plan he had formed in the back of his mind. “You barely even kiss me, anymore, even though I  _ know _ that you want to. And... you think about me, Erik, but you don’t ever do anything about it and I—I need to know why. Please, Erik?”

Erik’s hands  _ finally _ slid up Charles’ bare thighs. They were very warm and  _ very _ tanned, but Charles quite liked both the feel and the contrast against his own skin. Erik’s thoughts slowly bled into something that wasn’t rapid-fire German cuss words, and instead became a litany of rapid-fire images that caused Charles’ breathing to labour and his heartbeat to quicken and his penis, which was  _ already _ very hard, to get even harder. 

_ Oh dear.  _

“Charles,” Erik’s fingers went iron tight on his thighs, and Charles imagined what it would be like if Erik left bruises of his fingertips there. “I... didn’t know that you  _ wanted _ me to do more.”

Which, as Charles searched his mind, found  _ was _ true. While they had their constant mind link, a warm awareness that sat in the back of Charles’ mind at all hours of the day, Charles didn’t often delve any deeper into Erik’s thoughts. He felt that it was very important Erik could think things that Charles wasn’t privy to. He hated even the idea of invading Erik’s privacy in a way that he wouldn't like, so he did try his very best not to read Erik’s mind _ all _ the time. 

Now, though, it felt like Erik was trying to draw him in. As Charles let his eyes fall closed and tipped his head back as image after image flashed behind his eyes, put there by Erik’s skilful mind. Moments where he’d seen Charles and his stomach had felt like it was flipping over in his chest for how very badly he wanted to rush over and draw him into a kiss, followed immediately by the way Erik held himself back. There were images of Charles laid out in Erik’s bed and not wearing much at all, and the way Erik’s entire body felt as though it were burning up, and images of exactly why Erik’s evening showers always took so long. 

There was... there was just so much there. Countless moments of Erik holding himself back. Worrying that he wanted too much, wanting more than he thought Charles would ever want or would ever want to give. Worrying that Charles would  _ still _ give him what he wanted just because he loved Erik so much. So many moments of Erik holding himself back from what he truly wanted, which as Charles could see now, was  _ him.  _

A breath rushed out of him and he deflated—well, most of him deflated, at least—and he tucked his fingers around Erik’s neck, petting the short hairs along the back of his neck with his fingertips before he swayed forward and brushed a very sweet and very short kiss against his lips, trying to work through just what he could say and finding himself feeling  _ very _ lost, a little amused, and incredibly aroused. 

“Erik, do you know why I haven’t worn more than underwear to bed in over a year?” Charles asked him, blinking down at the ridiculous doof he was planning on marrying one day, the doof who he loved with every fibre of his being. 

Erik looked up at him with a small,  _ adorable _ frown on his face, and asked, “I thought you were getting too warm at night, no?”

Charles sucked in a sharp breath, told himself not to mean just because Erik was a little dumb, and then in a tone of voice he hardly recognized for the new octaves it reached, said, “I was trying to  _ seduce  _ you!”

“Oh,” Erik breathed, his eyes getting much darker as he thought back over the last year of nights in  _ very  _ quick succession, thoughts he’d previously filed away for moments alone taking on a whole new meaning to Erik, who now knew that Charles  _ wanted _ him as he moaned lowly. Charles grinned, a smile tugging at his lips as his previous fears were laid to rest and instead replaced with nothing but a soft, lovely warmth low in the pit of his stomach. 

“That is...” Erik tailed off, his hands sliding under the band of Charles black briefs—purchased from a store he should never have been in and then shrunk, quite skilfully, in the wash—to grab at his hips, which drew the fabric much tighter against his already straining erection, causing a moan to slip from his lips as pleasure ran over his skin and raised his hairs in goosebumps. 

“And so this,” Erik paused  _ again  _ but his fingers did not. Charles gasped, tossing his head back when one of Erik’s hands let go of his hip before his fingers ever so lightly ghosted over the length of him, sending fire racing through his veins, “is because of me?  _ For _ me?”

“Yes, yes Erik it’s all for you, please,” Charles gasped, his head falling back as he dug his nails into the backs of Erik’s shoulders, feeling like his entire body was resting on the edge of something very great, better than anything he had  _ ever _ felt when pleasuring himself to thoughts of Erik because  _ this was Erik, _ and the hands on his body were Erik’s hands and he was in Erik’s lap and it was Erik’s  _ filthy _ thoughts tangling through his own. 

“You want me?” Erik asked him, with a note in his voice that sounded very familiar if only because Charles had heard it in his own voice only moments ago. 

He nodded quickly, beyond words as Erik’s finger slightly tracked back up the length of him, and leaned in for the dirtiest kiss the two of them had ever shared, full of nipping teeth and wondering tongues until Charles could not take  _ another second _ of the blinding pleasure racing through him and completely fell apart. He came hard, a full-body shiver wracking him thoroughly as his cock twitched inside his briefs, flexing again and again as come pumped out of his body with little desperate twitches of his hips and noises that got lost in Erik’s mouth as he kept kissing him. 

Charles kissed him harder, sucked on his bottom lip, tugged at his shirt and he moaned and groaned right into Erik’s mouth. Then, suddenly, things got even  _ better _ as he felt Erik’s own pleasure erupt. He was still coming and then suddenly Erik was as well, their minds intertwined and their pleasure echoing back and forth through that shared space, growing stronger and stronger as they both shook through touchless orgasms, ruining their pants, and kissing sloppily. 

Nothing had ever felt as good in Charles’ entire life, and he never wanted it to end. 

Well, there’s a saying about good things, and slowly their pleasure crested and then ebbed, wading into something much calmer but still indescribable. Their kisses slowed down, moving to very experimental strokes of their tongue and sucking of lips, the occasional nipping of teeth now that things had all slowed down to something much softer and calmer. Charles could feel the wet, sticky load of come in his underwear, but he was much too comfortable with his thighs spread out over Erik’s lap to do much about it. 

Sliding his hands up, Charles cupped Erik’s face and kissed him sweetly, making up for all the kisses Charles felt like they’d missed. Kissing Erik had always been something he enjoyed, but they’d never kissed quite like this. They’d never  _ made out, _ which was what it felt like they were doing right then, with their tacky lips still moving together. A giggle slipped out of his mouth when his bottom lip caught on Erik’s sharp canine and tugged, and he shushed Erik’s apologizes with another firm kiss. 

“I love you so much, Erik Lehnsherr,” Charles told him seriously, knowing that to anyone else the words may have sounded foolish for how young he was, but knowing, deep down in his chest, they were as truthful a declaration as there ever was. He pulled back so he could look at Erik’s lovely, pale eyes, and swept his thumbs gently across the transparent skin under his lower lashes. 

“I love you too, Charles Xavier,” Erik told himself with the same, gut-wrenching sincerity before he added, “Forever and ever and ever.”

“Forever and ever and ever  _ and ever,” _ Charles whispered back, a tradition formed the very first time they’d ever told each other those words, meaning them as much now as they had then, destined to be together. 

He leaned in for another kiss and felt a familiar warmth tug at his belly when Erik moved his hands to run up his sides. Erik had calluses on his hands from playing sports that Charles did not, and feeling them on his body made him shiver. Their kisses turned heated, and Charles ran his tongue over Erik’s teeth before giving his top lip a sharp bite as he felt himself grow hard once again, knowing from their mind link that Erik was doing the same. 

With a grin lost to Erik’s mouth, Charles pressed forward an image he’d gotten himself off to  _ many _ times in the past. It was of the two of them naked—which he still could not imagine as accurately as he would like, as he had yet to see Erik’s cock (a true shame)—which featured Erik sat between his spread legs and his fingers lost within Charles’ body, pushing him open like Charles enjoyed doing to himself in the shower, before he slowly brought them together and pushed himself inside Charles’ body. Charles had no idea what it would feel like to have Erik inside of him but he  _ wanted.  _ Wanted the feeling, yes, but he wanted the intimacy of letting Erik into his body and them getting off together in such a way. 

But Erik seemed not to, as he broke their kiss with a gasp and pulled away, his hands falling away from Charles’ bodies in a way that tugged a whine from his throat. “Erik?” he asked, frantic but too lost in his own head to make sense of what Erik was thinking, “what’s wrong? Erik?”

“I-I can’t,” Erik whispered, his eyes on their laps and his lower lip caught between his teeth before he explained, “I can’t risk hurting you, Charles.” 

Charles felt the fear in Erik’s mind and knew that it wouldn’t be fair to push him. Frowning, he forced himself to focus enough to properly scan Erik’s thoughts, and grew increasingly delighted even as Erik continued to pout and draw away. It wasn’t that Erik didn’t want to have sex— _ quite _ the contrary, in fact—it was merely as he said: he was truly worried about hurting Charles. 

Well, that hardly mattered, did it? They both had perfectly working cocks, after all. 

“I guess I’ll just have to fuck you then,” Charles told him and, with the dirtiest, sexiest grin he could muster, pushed Erik back onto the bed. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the fact that this took my 6 months to finish... better late than never. hope you enjoy it, hoe, ily lots

Charles felt a smile curl around his lips as he ran his hands up and under Erik’s shirt and then over his chest, scraping his nails down his skin. Erik was two years older and he already had a little trail of hair along his belly that Charles found  _ fascinating. _ Charles didn’t have much hair at all yet, not even much around his penis, but Erik was already growing hair on his belly and... Charles really liked it. 

Humming to himself, Charles wondered what it would be like if he—

Leaning down, Charles licked up the line of hair and pressed a kiss to Erik’s belly button, sucking on the skin. He’d seen kids with “hickies” come to school and always wondered what they would be like to give to someone. He’d only needed to look through the memories of a boy for a moment to find out how they'd come about, and he put that knowledge to  _ very _ good use now. 

Erik moaned above him, his hips thrusting off the bed and dislodging Charles’ lips. He giggled, leaning down and kissing Erik’s belly button once more before sitting up and admiring his handiwork. The bruise he’d managed to leave was small, perhaps, but it  _ was _ there, standing starkly red against Erik’s tan skin. 

He felt a ridiculous smile curl along his lips as he laughed again, pressing his thumb against the skin and meeting Erik’s eyes. 

“You’re mine,” Charles told him, ecstatic with the fact that he’d left himself on Erik’s skin. 

“I’ve always been yours,” Erik told him with a roll of his eyes, but his thoughts were saying something much different. Charles grinned at him knowingly until Erik huffed and added, “Fine. I like the idea of leaving my mark on you, too.”

Charles kissed him, gently at first and then not gently at all. He nipped at Erik’s lips and licked into his mouth, losing himself in the sensuality of kissing Erik like this, of being  _ able _ to kiss Erik like this. Having Erik under him now, growing hard against Charles’ thigh, made him feel foolish for ever doubting how Erik felt for him. 

Erik loved him. Erik had  _ always _ loved him (just like Charles loved him. As Charles had  _ always _ loved him). He kissed Erik with all of that inside of him, feeling a little, perhaps, like he was going to fly out of his skin for how good it felt to lie over Erik as they kissed and kissed, their bodies tangled together all together until they were one. Erik’s hands were on his back, gliding down his spine, nails catching at his skin and everything felt  _ so good, _ Charles could barely breathe. 

Eventually, Charles had to pull back to suck in a breath of air. It was hard to breathe through his nose while they kissed, especially as his erection was grinding against Erik’s and sending pleasure tingling up his back in long waves. Charles had never known pleasure as he had with Erik. Everything that they did together felt amazing, lit Charles' skin of fire, sent burning waves of pleasure across his skin and down to his cock, hard and already leaking again at the very thought of getting inside Erik.

“A-are you sure I can fuck you?” he asked, as he hadn’t quite done so before and it was very important to him that Erik wanted this as much as he did. If he didn’t... well they each had mouths, and hands, and there were  _ countless _ things Charles knew they could do with just those in play. And then there were still the countless things Charles  _ didn’t _ know they could do with just those in play, but wanted to find out alongside Erik. 

Erik’s eyes went impossibly darker than they already were, his pupil dilating to swallow up more of his pale iris. “Oh mein Gott,” Erik breathed, hips thrusting up to press his cock up against the crease of Charles’ thigh. God, why were they still wearing clothing?  _ “Please.”  _

Charles laughed, ghosting his lips over Erik’s sharp jaw and down to his throat. He wanted to leave a mark along the hinge of his jaw but... he’d always loved Erik’s parents like they were his own and there were some things he’d rather they not know, despite what they may have thought. Instead, he kissed down Erik’s neck, leaving wet kisses over his developing Adam’s apple before sucking up a bruise right below his collar where Erik could undoubtedly hide it. 

Erik’s hands were buried in his hair and that only spurred him on. He licked a broad stripe across Erik’s nipple curiously, humming happily and latching his mouth over his areola when Erik moaned and squirmed. The grip that Erik had in his hair went tight enough to sting, and Charles made a pleased noise himself as he scraped his teeth across the hard nub under his mouth. Pulling off with a pop, Charles blew lightly and watched as Erik’s skin erupted into goosebumps. 

“Are you ready?” Charles asked him, as that seemed like a good question to ask before fucking somebody for the first time. 

“How... I don’t know this works,” Erik whispered in a shaking voice. Charles knew he wasn’t scared, just worried. He really didn’t want to hurt Charles, which was quite nice and he didn’t mind too much. 

It wasn’t like it was going to be a  _ hardship _ to fuck Erik. 

“Don’t worry, I know,” Charles assured him, pressing a soft kiss to his jaw and then one to his lips before sitting up. 

Erik looked up at him with wide eyes and something in his gaze that made Charles feel breathless. “You do! How?”

“I... my mother has a lot of friends and sometimes she throws parties and... can we not talk about this?” Charles asked, wrapping his arms around his stomach self-consciously. While his telepathy had a plethora of lovely pros that allowed him to navigate through life with continued ease, Charles also knew everything, all the time.  _ Especially _ when his telepathy had first manifested as a child. 

Erik knew that. Charles had told him all about it one night, curled up together in Erik’s small bed. Now, Erik reached out and took Charles’ hands in his own, and he let himself be pulled down into a kiss. Against his lips, Erik murmured, “Okay, I’m sorry. I love you.”

“I love you too,” Charles told him seriously, kissing him again. 

If there was anything that Charles was sure about, it was that he loved Erik and Erik loved him. The greatest part, however, was that he didn’t even need his telepathy to know that. Erik showed Charles that he loved him every single day and, worries about his sensuality aside, he never had to wonder how much Erik cared for him. 

That made this all much easier. Charles knew the mechanics, had glimpses of memories he’d rather have burned from his mind, but he didn’t know, not quite fully, what to do. He didn’t know what it was going to feel like for him or for Erik, not really, and all he knew was very, very basic.

He did know a few things though, and he knew what to start with.

“We need lotion,” Charles said matter of factly, nodding his head as if he wasn’t fumbling as much as he really was. Lotion was similar to lubricant, right? “It will make it easier.”

Erik nodded his head as a frown of concentration crossed his handsome features. Charles sat back on his thighs. They were both still erect, he could see Erik tenting his basketball shorts, but his arousal didn’t seem all that important right now. 

“I have lotion on my dresser,” Erik told him, his hands skating over Charles’ thighs. He smiled down at the other boy, swooping down for another kiss before he pushed himself up. He shed his sticky,  _ cool _ underwear immediately, frowning at the globs of come clinging to his penis before he shrugged. 

His erection bobbed as he walked across Erik’s bedroom and he happily listened to all the things Erik thought about his bum. 

“To the left,” Erik told him from the bed,  _ loudly _ appreciating Charles' form. Now that he was looking for it and the link between their minds was so open, Charles felt foolish for ever thinking Erik didn’t want him. It was very clear that he’d just been pushing his lust down, and Charles felt a smile tug at his lips as Erik’s thoughts stayed firmly focused on the shape of his bum.

“I can hear you, you know,” Charles called over the shoulder, listening as Erik moved about the bed and got undressed, and then moved so that he was laying against the pillows by the time Charles turned back around. 

He knew that his face was doing something silly when he started walking towards Erik’s bed, quickly picking up their discarded clothes and tossing them back into the basket, lotion bottle still in hand. Erik was... he was gorgeous. Jakob was the most handsome man that Charles had ever seen and now, with Erik laying out on his bed for Charles to see bare, he could see all the ways Erik was going to grow into a man even  _ more _ attractive. 

“You’re beautiful,” Charles whispered, climbing onto the bed and moving until he was kneeling between Erik’s legs. 

He let the lotion drop onto the bed so he could his hands on Erik’s skin. Charles slid his palms up Erik’s warm thighs, pressing into the crease of his hip and watching as it caused his dick to bob in the air, hard and flushed and leaking precome. Charles had tasted his own come before, a few times when he was alone at the manor. He wasn’t a huge fan—it was salty and bitter and the texture was... odd, to say the least.

Maybe it would taste better if it was Erik’s come? Charles figured that even if it didn’t taste better it would  _ feel _ better, seeing as it would be Erik’s come he was eating and not his own. Charles moaned breathlessly at the thought and realized just how much that was something he wanted to do when his own erection flexed and spurted out a bead of precome. 

With a wide smile, Charles asked, “Can I try something?”

Erik looked at him for just a moment before he nodded his head quickly. 

Charles grinned widely. He slid his hand towards Erik’s cock before wrapping his fingers around the base of it. His balls were drawn up tight and Charles gently rubbed his thumb over the wrinkled skin, feeling the short hairs that decorated his sac in wonder. 

“You already have so much hair here,” Charles whispered, hearing the hint of jealous in his own voice

Erik shrugged, smiling at Charles kindly as he said, “I’m sure you’ll grow some soon.”

Pushing that thought away, Charles focused on more important matters at hand, like Erik’s cock. Leaning down, Charles held Erik’s erection steady as he got close. The head was shining with his pearly precome, which had been steadily leaking in little dribbles ever since Charles got his hand wrapped around him. 

With one last smile at Erik, Charles ignored the way that his heart was racing almost painfully against his chest. There was nothing to be worried about. After all this was Erik, his fiancé, so it wasn’t like he was doing this with some random person. Worst case scenario, probably, was something very embarrassing and unsexy happened, but Charles was certain that they would be okay. 

With that rather reassuring thought in mind, Charles leaned forward and licked his tongue against the head of Erik’s cock.

He sat back considering, humming under his breath as the taste of Erik’s precome sat on his tongue. “It’s salty,” Charles told him, and then he moved down to get his mouth back on Erik.

He’d heard of blowjobs before, of course, but he’d certainly never imagined giving one. Well... that may not be entirely accurate, but he’d never  _ seriously _ imagined giving one. It was certainly odd, having Erik’s hard penis in his mouth, sitting heavily against his tongue as he moved lower down its length all while doing his best to keep his teeth out of the way. 

He wasn’t sure if he was doing well until Erik grabbed his hair. Charles tried to smile and then realized he couldn’t when he had a penis in his mouth, so instead he sent his pleasure along their bond and wrapped himself in Erik’s thoughts. It was  _ fascinating _ being able to feel what he was doing through Erik’s mind. When he drew up the length of Erik’s cock he made sure that he hollowed out his cheeks and felt the way it sent a tidal wave of sharp, shooting pleasure across his skin. 

And then, suddenly—

“C-Charles, Charles, love, I’m going, g-going to—” Erik did not get the chance to say anything else because then he was coming down Charles’ throat. He did his very best to swallow down Erik’s release, which caused something that felt nearly primal to start warming in his belly and making him feel almost light-headed. 

He kept working on Erik’s penis even after he had finished coming, digging his tongue into his slit to see if there was any come left. Erik made a very sharp noise and Charles’ body went tight with  _ too much _ until he pulled off. He swallowed the bit of saliva that had pooled in his mouth as he looked at Erik, who was flushed and panting and even a little sweaty. 

Charles felt proud for having caused it. 

“How was that?” he asked, even though he already knew. Still, trying something new was always just a little daunting, and it was nice to be praised for his efforts. 

“Ngh,” Erik said, causing Charles to giggle as he sat back on his heels, his own erection straining up and leaking. 

“It will probably help you relax,” Charles mussed, adding, “I believe that’s a very important part when it comes to having sex. You need to make sure that you’re very relaxed.”

“I’m very relaxed,” Erik slurred, words stringing together as he watched Charles from behind half-lidded eyes. 

Charles’s lips twisted into a silly-looking smile, but he didn’t mind. He was still very, very hard, his erection straining up against his belly and throbbing almost painfully. Erik’s legs were splayed out around him on the bed. Charles rocked forward, gently pushed Erik’s thighs higher, until Erik made a little noise and helped by pulling them towards his chest. 

His legs hung in the air, and Charles slid his hand in towards the crease of Erik’s hip to hold him open. His heart was racing painfully against his ribs, so fast that Charles was short of breath. Or, perhaps, he was short of breath out of excitement, or fear, or worry, or any of the hundreds of very strong emotions that were running through his mind and causing his heart to race and breath too thin. This was like nothing that he’d ever done before and he... well, part of him was terrified of getting it wrong. 

Erik was still staring at him with a smile on his face that made Charles feel like he was ten feet tall. He made Erik feel good. He made Erik come. Goodness, he made Erik come  _ in his mouth.  _ Even if something went wrong, Charles had already, hopefully, proven to Erik that he was a good boyfriend, and that having sex with him was definitely not a mistake because Charles was definitely ready. 

And goodness, Charles was  _ ready. _

Tilting his head to the side, Charles eyed Erik’s bum hole curiously. It looked... well, kind of pretty, the light pink, wrinkled skin staring back at him. The problem that Charles was having, however, was that he wasn’t sure quite what to do. He made a noise of confusion as he stared at Erik’s hole, trying to work it out.

“What’s wrong?” Erik asked, worry bleeding into his voice and into their shared mind-space. “Is there something wrong with my bum?”

“No, I...” Charles tilted his head further to the side and considered the furl of pink, wrinkled skin before him. “I’m not sure if I should just stick my finger in or, perhaps, massage it first?”

“Whatever you want to do,” Erik told him with a nice, gentle smile. “I trust you, baby.”

Charles smiled, leaning in and kissing him for a few minutes before sitting back. This was important. Charles really, really didn’t want to hurt Erik. Firstly, he  _ never _ wanted to hurt Erik because he loved him more than anything else, but also, he was fairly certain that this was going to feel very good and that he was going to want to do this again. Charles didn’t think that Erik would want to do this again if he hurt him. 

Deciding that massaging it was probably for the best, Charles pumped some lotion into his left palm and then started working it over with his right index finger to get it warmer, because he didn’t want it to be too cold and shock Erik. He didn’t think that would feel very nice, and all he wanted was to make Erik feel really, really nice. 

With a deep breath, Charles kept his thoughts focused on the rapid-fire emotions that were burning through Erik’s mind as he gently touched his bum hole. The skin was soft, though the wrinkles felt odd against Charles’ finger. Erik let out a long, shaking breath as trepidation flew across his thoughts, hot and heavy, as heavy as Charles’ throat in his chest and as hot as the arousal thrumming across his skin.

“It’s okay,” Charles whispered, breathless and staring at Erik’s ass like it held the secrets to the universe. 

“How do you know?” Erik asked, his voice shaking.

“I love you,” Charles told him simply, letting Erik into his mind so he could feel just how deeply Charles meant the words. He pressed up onto his knees as he kept rubbing the very tip of his index fingers around Erik’s entrance, applying barely-there pressure. “We’re doing this together, and I love you, so much.”

“I love you too,” Erik told him with just as much surety, and a smile stole over Charles’ face. 

Then, he took a deep breath and told himself that everything was going to work out, and he whispered, “Relax,” as he pressed his finger forward. 

At first, Erik tensed up, his body clenching tightly at the unfamiliar feeling. Charles had fingered himself in showers, before, Erik in the other room and hoping against hope that he would come in and find Charles wanting him. That had never happened, but this was so much better. 

Erik had never touched his own bum before. Not like this. 

It was simple work to get Erik to relax. Their minds were threaded together so completely that Charles wasn’t even sure what was him and what was Erik. Their hearts were racing together and their breathing had synced, and as Charles pushed his finger into his second knuckle, he projected as much warmth as he possibly could, hoping to help Erik ease into it. 

And, beautifully, he did. 

Erik's head fell back against his mattress and Charles watched as his mouth dropped open. Charles stared at the straight line of his white teeth before he dragged his eyes down Erik’s body, taking in his widening shoulders and his rosy, erect nipples and the flat curve of his belly from the way he was arching his back. His penis was soft, laying against the crease of his thigh and shining with Charles’ saliva. 

He pushed deeper, unable to stop himself now that he started, not wanting to stop himself, not wanting to hold himself back when he was finally  _ taking, _ and—

Oh.  _ Oh, _ that’s what the inside of somebody’s body felt like. The inside of  _ Erik’s _ body.

Charles’ breath caught in his throat when he realized he could  _ feel _ Erik around his finger, warm and damp and so bloody tight, good Christ. It wasn’t like anything that Charles had ever felt before, nothing like fingering himself with soap in the shower, nothing like anything he’d ever  _ imagined. _

Erik... his bum was so very tight. Getting tighter each time he breathed and then loosening, just the littlest bit, when he breathed out. Charles could feel the warmth of him  _ everywhere _ and the soft, velvety walls of his inside. Oh God, Charles was so hard it  _ ached.  _

“Are you okay?” he asked, breathless and barely able to think about anything that wasn’t his burning pleasure and the rapid-fire sensations of pleasure-pain-good-bad- _ unsure _ that were rattling around Erik’s mind in a tailspin of dizzying emotions. 

“K-Keep going,” Erik managed out loud, but then in Charles’ mind,  _ I don’t know if I like this, I need more, I don’t want more, Charles, Charles, Charles— _

And then only his name and nothing more.

Charles pushed a mask of determination onto his face and tried to convince himself that things were going well. With the hand that wasn’t slowly moving in and out of Erik’s body, he started to pet the other boy’s stomach. Erik, despite all that he would deny it, was really incredibly tactile. Charles knew him well, and he knew just how much Erik always loved to cuddle, and he figured it would be no different now. 

His suspicions were confirmed when Erik started to firm back up. Each time Charles pet down his belly, he moved closer and closer to where Erik’s penis was beginning to fill out. The hairs there were stubbly-smooth, a very different texture to his full head of hair. His penis, when hard, was much longer than Charles’ was, if Charles really thought about it, but he didn’t mind too much. Charles kept moving his single finger as he wrapped the fingers of his other hand around the base of Erik’s cock, pressing against his pubic mound in a way that made his cock flex. 

Erik moaned, quietly, and Charles felt a wide smile curl around his lips. 

Charles tried to stroke Erik as he fingered him, but he found it hard to move both of his hands at the same time. It took a few minutes, but eventually, he managed to work out a sloppy rhythm where he ran his hand up Erik’s length in time with his finger pressing in and out of Erik’s hole. Pride built within Charles’ chest as he watched Erik seemingly come apart—a flush darkened on Erik’s cheeks that travelled all the way down his neck, spread across his chest, blossomed in the cave of his belly. 

His neck was stretched long with his head tossed back, mouth dropped open and a peak of pink tongue resting against his bottom lip in a way that made Charles  _ hungry.  _

Hungry enough that he pushed forward into a messy kiss, sucking Erik’s tongue right off his bottom lip and pulling it into his mouth. Erik groaned lowly into the kiss, biting into Charles’ lip in a way that had him groaning and rolling his hips into nothing before he pulled back, a trail of saliva keeping them connected until it fell away to focus on the tasks at hand. 

Eventually, the drag of Charles’ finger started to pull more than it had been. The slick glide he’d grown accustomed to seemed to dry out, and he tilted his head quizzically. Taking his hand away from Erik’s cock—much to the boy’s displeasure, Charles had to add—he used it to pry apart Erik’s bum cheeks. Even with the stretch of his legs, this gave Charles a much better view. Erik’s rim was no longer shiny and slick with lotion, but rather dry. 

Well then, that just wouldn’t do. 

“I’m going to try to use another finger,” Charles told him calmly, doing his best to ensure that Erik wouldn’t get an idea of how badly Charles was freaking out. 

It wasn’t even that he was freaking out in a  _ bad _ way—no, Charles was just... well, he had a finger inside of the boy he loved, his penis was ragingly hard and literally burning with arousal, and so he was all a bit overwhelmed. 

Yes. Overwhelmed. That was a fine word to describe how he was feeling, and certainly sounded much better than “freaking out”. Taking his hand away from where he had been brushing his thumb of Erik’s tight, pebbled nipple, Charles grabbed the discarded bottle of lotion, and pulled his finger from Erik’s body. Upon inspection, it was much cleaner than Charles had been expecting, something he was quite glad for. In truth, he wasn’t sure he would have been too bothered either way, considering Erik felt like  _ heaven _ and Charles wasn’t going to stop fingering him for the world. 

At least not until Erik was ready for more. 

With that determined thought, Charles pumped more lotion into his hand and made sure to scoop up a large amount onto his two fingers. He looked closely at Erik’s bum; his rim was reddened, but it didn’t look too bothered at all. In fact, it... winked at him, almost, as Charles stared. 

Huh. Interesting. Charles flicked his eyes up to catch Erik watching him and gave the boy a smile—he could do this. Sure, he may not be able to do it  _ well, _ but so far Erik wasn’t complaining. In fact, there was a pearly bead of precome sticking to the tip of Erik’s dick, one which Charles quickly leaned forward to lick away. Erik’s leg kicked out, and Charles let out a little laugh against Erik’s belly button before he pulled back. 

“It’s alright,” Charles soothed, running his dryer hand in long strokes up and down Erik’s thigh. “It’s alright.”

“It will be alright when you get back to fucking me,” Erik gritted out through clenched teeth with so much fire that Charles actually rocked back on his heels. 

“Oh,” he breathed.

The knowledge that Erik was enjoying himself was one thing.  _ Hearing _ Erik so plainly say it, however... “Yes,” Charles said quickly, bobbing his head up and down as he spread Erik’s ass and then gently spread a lump of lotion against the smooth skin of Erik’s hole. “Yes, I can definitely do that.”

Erik huffed out something like a laugh, which Charles mostly ignored. Now that he knew Erik was enjoying himself, he felt the last of his reservations slip away. Sure, he might not know what he was doing, not truly, but this was the only way to learn, was it not? 

Gently, he pushed forward. Charles’ fingers had an easier time of penetrating Erik than he would have thought. A look up at his boyfriend revealed that Erik was stretched out serenely, looking for all the world like he didn’t have a care. His back was arched, quite appealingly, and his dick was once again standing hard. 

Charles didn’t stop the push of his hand until the webbing of his fingers was as snug against Erik’s bum as he could get. Erik was  _ so bloody tight _ around him that Charles felt near mindless. 

“You’re so tight,” he told him, because that was truly all he could think. 

Erik let out a breathless sounding laugh and said, “Yes.”

Charles began moving his fingers slowly, glad that some of the lotion-glob was still coating Erik’s hole. Skimming his thoughts, he made sure that it didn’t hurt when he moved his fingers out then pressed them back in. Charles would have felt  _ horrible _ if he hurt Erik in any real way, but other than a faint trace of displeasure, there was nothing. 

He built up a rhythm slowly, letting Erik adjust to two of Charles’ fingers. While one had felt good, this felt  _ better, _ being able to feel even more of Erik’s tight,  _ tight _ warmth wrapped around him. It was easy to find a rhythm now. More and more Charles felt like he knew what he was doing. Each time Erik punched out a breath, choked on a moan, dripped out another dribble of precome, Charles felt pride build in his chest. 

Charles’ fingers skimmed against something that felt different from the velvety softness of Erik’s inner walls so he pulled his fingers back to press against it again, and Erik  _ tensed, _ his mind  _ screaming _ at Charles as he stayed completely silent otherwise, his entire body stretched taut, standing on an edge, and Charles, Charles pressed his fingers against Erik again and then let it be, fucked him a few times before pressing against the little bundle that seemed to be driving Erik crazy. 

He knew that he wanted him to feel good. Nothing else mattered beyond that, and Charles focused on slithering into Erik’s mind and feeling his pleasure as his own, rolling his hips into the air as he pressed forward with his finger until he brushed again against the little bundle that had made Erik  _ jump, _ and he grinned as pleasure zinged along his—Erik’s—skin. 

Pressing in again, Charles shifted his weight forward on his knees to peer down at Erik’s ass. There was nothing there. Nothing that was different. But Erik’s head was thrown back and he was breathing heavily. His dick was  _ so hard,  _ bouncing around in the air like it had a mind all of its own as Charles continued to gently massage the bundle under his fingers, and his mind was  _ screaming, _ so loud that Charles couldn’t even hear his own thoughts when he  _ tried, _ and—

“Charles,” Erik moaned, his hand scrambling forward to Charles’ thigh. He dug his nails in tightly, but Charles was too gone to even notice. “Charles, verfickte Scheiße, right there, oh, Charles, I’m, Charles I’m going to come.”

It was only a moment before Erik actually  _ did, _ Charles’ fingers pressing into the little bundle of nerves and then massaging it, keeping the pressure up as Erik’s entire mind completely whited out with pleasure like he’d never felt before as his body shook from head to toe. Charles watched him, breathless, panting, mouth dry and lips parted, as Erik came without a single touch to his cock. 

“Oh my goodness,” Charles breathed, pressing even firmer against the spot he was touching and watching as Erik’s long moan turned into something that sounded very much like a  _ cry _ in a way that twisted Charles’ heart but filled him with heat. 

He couldn’t tear his eyes away from where Erik was wiggling on the bed, his cock dribbling come in spurts that dribbled down the length of him to pool in his dark patch of pubic hair. A drop landed on his belly, another on his chest. Charles reached forward to stroke him through it and his hand slid easily with the slick of Erik’s release. 

And Erik just kept coming, little noises that made Charles literally  _ leak _ precome in a steady stream that he couldn’t do anything about. He couldn’t breathe, didn’t need to breathe, didn't  _ want _ to breathe if it meant taking his full attention from Erik and the way the other boy felt, all because of  _ him. _ Charles was the one who pulled Erik apart, making him come undone on his fingers. He wrapped his mind around Erik’s as that feeling grew and grew until he couldn't feel anything else. 

“I need to fuck you now,” Charles said plainly, unable to think of literally anything but getting his penis  _ inside _ the hot, sucking heat of Erik’s body. 

“Please,” Erik said without breath, his entire body deflated against the bed and looking wholly boneless. 

Charles nodded seriously and grabbed for the lotion with his two fingers still inside Erik. He didn’t want to leave the warm grip of him. 

He had to, though. No matter how badly Charles never wanted to take his fingers away, he slowly peeled them out of Erik’s body, already reaching a sticky hand for the lotion to slick himself up. It  _ hurt _ to touch his own erection and he barely skimmed his fingers down the length of him, keeping the lotion thick because he  _ couldn’t _ rub it in, not when he was so close to the edge. 

He had to take a few deep breaths, clenching his eyes shut all the while. He couldn’t keep looking at Erik. Not when Erik looked so blissed out, covered in come and sweat and a flush that seemed to cover his whole body. Charles was only a boy. He could only handle so much. And Erik, looking like  _ that _ because of Charles, was almost more than he could handle. 

Deep breaths.  _ So many deep breaths.  _ Charles wrapped his fingers tightly around the base of his cock and forced himself not to come with all the willpower he possessed. He slowly slunk away from the edge until it felt like he was standing on solid ground, though that all slipped away when he opened his eyes to find Erik watching him with glassy eyes and the smile he fell in love with. 

He finally steeled himself and moved forward, keeping a tight hold on himself as he lined up. The head of Charles’ cock slipped against Erik’s hole and Charles let out a stuttered breath as he all but saw stars. He was so sensitive that even a simple touch like that made him go crazy. Oh, god. He was never going to last. He wanted to fuck Erik  _ so badly _ but he was never going to be able to when it felt like this. 

“Charles,” Erik told him evenly, causing Charles to look up. He realized that his heart was slamming against his lungs and he was only breathing in heaving gasps that seemed to do nothing to fill his burning lungs, and the steady look in his eyes helped. “I love you.”

Charles felt something in his chest go loose and warm at the easy declaration, and he pressed the words back into Erik’s mind as he pressed himself forward. Gasping, Charles let his head fall between his shoulders as he started pressing in, feeling like he was going to fall apart as Erik  _ swallowed _ him. 

Bloody hell. 

“Oh, Erik, oh goodness, I’m so terribly sorry, but—” That was all Charles managed to say before he was coming, an orgasm unlike any he’d ever experienced, not even his very first one that had certainly felt life-changing, crashed over him. 

Charles curled forward until his forehead had fallen against Erik’s chest as his  _ entire body _ shook apart. It felt like he was coming and coming. His hips twitched forward uselessly, Erik too tight to press forward but still making it feel like Charles was fucking him. Erik was so tight around him and Charles—Charles didn’t know what to do, how to handle the feeling of Erik’s body  _ taking him in _ as he slipped just a little further inside Erik’s body. Erik’s body, which was warm and wet and  _ perfect, _ the very best thing in the bloody  _ world, _ good fucking god. 

His pleasure grew and grew until there was nothing else. He could barely hear his own thoughts over the roaring of pleasure and all he knew was how good it felt, how good he felt, how good  _ Erik _ felt because suddenly it wasn’t just him, wasn’t him and Erik but  _ them, _ a never-ending feedback loop of pleasure that swooped over and over until Charles was panting and breathless and  _ aching, _ balls dry and cock sore and feeling like he’s run a bloody marathon.

He was slumped against Erik’s chest when he finally began to come back to himself. It took long, sluggish minutes to come back to himself in full, riding waves of twitching pleasure that seemed to rock through his body and into his very core. It took far longer to come back to his mind. Slowly, so slowly, he regained feeling in his limbs and settled in his head until he was him and Erik was Erik, and both of them were panting hard. Charles had never had an afterglow like this—earlier, after they had stroked each off, Charles just wanted  _ more _ .

Now, he felt full. Full of Erik and Erik’s love even though he wasn’t the one who’d been fucked. If... well, Charles wasn’t even sure it could be  _ called _ fucking for the way he’d come like that, not even an inch into Erik’s body, but still. He had certainly tried. It wasn’t  _ his _ fault that Erik felt so bloody good. And, thinking about how Erik  _ felt... _

“Can we do that again?” Charles slurred against Erik’s collar bone. There was a puddle of drool building up under his chin, but Charles honestly didn’t care. 

Erik did nothing about it, so he probably didn’t either. 

“Ngh?” Erik asked, and though his words were short his mind expressed just how worn out he felt. 

Which was understandable. Erik had two more orgasms that Charles had. And possibly even a third. Of course he was worn out. 

Just the thought of Erik and orgasms had Charles firming back up, however, which seemed to happen quite quickly, pressed all up against Erik as he was. Erik, who was warm and lovely under him, petting his back rather lazily but holding him in his arms all the same. Erik, whose mind was curled up and content, like a warm house cat. Erik, who Charles loved so much it felt impossible. 

“Do you... mind if  _ I _ come again?” Charles asked uncertainly. If Erik thought that he was being selfish, the boy would tell him. He certainly had never had any sort of reservations in the past. 

Erik slurred something out that mostly sounded like a no. Before doing anything Charles made sure to glimpse his mind, staying along the surface after the way they’d melded together as Charles came. He found nothing near protest to his suggestion, so he slowly started to roll his hardening cock against the soft skin of Erik’s hips. 

As the  _ sensitive _ skin of his cock head slid along Erik’s skin, pleasure erupted behind his eyes and Charles let out a rough groan even as Erik made a noise that sounded rather like a snore. 

Oh, yes, he was definitely going to be able to come like this. He’d clean them up after. 

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi to me on [tumblr](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> kudos aren’t the same as getting a comment, not even close. so a comment, as short and sweet or as sprawling and sporadic as you can manage, would be _greatly_ appreciated! don't know what to comment? how about _”this was great!”_ or _“awesome work!”_
> 
> i run an 18+ x-men discord server! check it out [here!](https://discord.gg/3uG3VNP)


End file.
